


Auld Acquaintance: Interlude in the Batcave

by AlyaRose



Series: Shadow Flower [3]
Category: Original Work, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batcave, Non-Human character (not mentioned as Non-Human), uniform discription
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRose/pseuds/AlyaRose
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash get kryptonite from the 'whemingly penetrable' vault in the Batcave and Wally meets Alyssa for the first time.





	Auld Acquaintance: Interlude in the Batcave

**Author's Note:**

> Young Justice Season One during "Auld Acquaintance"  
> Alyssa is 26 years old which is approximately age 4 in human development.

_**"Bleh"**_ = sign language

"Bleh" = normal talking

***

"We will need kryptonite as a backup plan to take down Superman."

"Where are we supposed to get that?"

"Batman keeps some in the Batcave for emergencies." Robin replied. "I could get it."

"You shouldn't go alone."

"I don't think it would be a good idea to let any of you in the Batcave." Robin stated.

"Dude, why? I've been before, so I'll go with." Kid Flash said.

"I've also been to the Batcave before, so it should be no problem for me to accompany you." Black Caney also said.

"Things have changed. No one and I mean no one outside the Batfamily is allowed in the Batcave, and for good reason." Robin insisted.

"Robin, we understand you are just trying to follow Batman's rules but you cannot go alone. Please choose someone to accompany you." Aqualad ordered.

Robin thought about it for a moment, "Fine Wally can come. But you have to promise to keep your mouth shut about anything or anyone you might see. Got it?!" Robin said giving Kid Flash a mini batglare.

"Got it! Stop with the batglare." Wally replied.

With plans set, Robin and Kid Flash were let off in Gotham to make their way to the Batcave. Upon arrival Kid Flash put Robin down and asked, "So where is it?"

"Where is what?" A computerized voice asked from behind Kid Flash making him jump.

"KF this Shadow, Shadow this is Kid Flash. We are here to get some kryptonite out of the vault." Robin intervened.

**"Ok. Where is Bruce? He promised to come back last night and he didn't. Grandpa isn't home either if you remember, and you left without saying goodbye this morning."**

"First, I did say goodbye this morning -you were still sleeping. Second, when I left I didn't know Bruce hadn't come home last night, so I didn't realize I was leaving you here alone. Finally, in answer to your first question...Batman and the rest of the Justice League are..." Robin paused.

 **"Are what?"** she asked.

"Being mind-controlled by Vandal Savage." Robin finished quickly.

 **"I knew something was wrong!"** Shadow exclaimed.

"Robin, we are on a time limit. We need to get the kryptonite. Also since when do you have a little sister?" Kid Flash interrupted.

"Right, I'll get the kryptonite. Sysa, get the rest of your uniform on I want you ready in case Batman comes here."

Alyssa nodded and hurried to get her cloak and belt.

"Are you nuts?" Kid Flash exclaimed, "She's what, Four? And she has a uniform?"

"One, she's older then she looks. Two, she does have some training. Three, it isn't like she goes out on patrol, the uniform and codename are just in case." Robin explained while hacking into the vault.

"Ok, why didn't you tell me you had a little sister?"

"Actually she is Bruce's sister and is mostly a secret because she hasn't been around in years."

"I came home in November." The computerized voice from earlier said.

Both Robin and Kid Flash turned to look at her each seeing her in full uniform for the first time.

It was a dark silvery-grey calf-length dress made from the same type of material as Robin's uniform. It was form-fitting on top with a ¾ full skirt. The sleeves were loose but not overly wide. On her feet she had knee high tightly laced steel-toed boots. Around her waist she had a black version of Robin and Batman's utility belts. Her mask was just like Robin's, a black domino. Over everything was a hooded cloak that was a slightly lighter silvery-grey then her dress.

It didn't look like it would give her much protection but Robin knew that underneath, not visible she wore reinforced pants, a long sleeved knee-length shift, and a bullet resistant vest. Her cloak was also made of the same fire and bullet proof material as Batman and Robin's capes. She also had her long black hair securely fastened in a double crown braid with the back of her hair in a low braided bun.

 **"The code is 101198418."** Shadow signed to Robin as he again failed to crack the code to the safe.

"Please tell me that, those aren't just random numbers." Robin pleaded.

**"It's not, but I'm going to let you try and figure out what they're for."**

"Ok, later though we have to get going if we are going to make it to the meet up point on time." Robin said. "Sysa, lock down the cave as soon as we leave. Don't let anyone in unless they pass security protocols. KF, let's go."

Arriving at the pick-up spot, Robin looked at Kid Flash seriously and said, "You can't tell anyone about Shadow. In fact forget you every met her, as far as anyone knows she doesn't exist anymore."

"Ok, I promise I won't tell anyone about her."

"Thanks"

Further conversation was cut off by the arrival of the Bioship.

**Author's Note:**

> I will give a shout out to anyone who guesses what the numbers in the vault code stand for. If anyone gets it right I will use a name of your choice as a character, possibly in a crossover of your choice as well. I like to get reviews and questions. I love to answer questions about my story.  
> -Alya Rose


End file.
